Welcome to the Fuck
'''Welcome to the Fuck '''is a critically acclaimed 5-star movie staring characters from Rick and Morty, Ok K.O.!, Welcome to the Wayne, Family Guy, Undertale, Parappa the Rapper, Unikitty, Pound Puppies (1986 cartoon, not the 2010 one), Sonic Underground, Danganronpa and MLP. Plot All the main characters must stop a meteor coming down to Earth. In a subplot, Ansi becomes a brony. Script Act 1 (ansi is playing fortnite on some shitty old microsoft computer when olly barges in) olly: holy shit ansi you gotta see this ansi: get the fuck out of my room i'm playing fortnite olly: THERE'S PONIES IN HERE ansi: HOLY CRAP ARE THERE REALLY olly: i'm not making this shit up look in the hallway (saraline bursts in) saraline: hewwo motherfuckers have you seen the news? ansi: i'm not a fucker. saraline: you are now, fucker. ansi: okay but what's happening saraline: therE'S A METEOR GOING DOWN TO FUCKING EARTH YOU FUCKER ansi: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST wendell: QUIT SWEARING YOU SLUTTY BITCHES ansi: YOU JUST DID AS WELL YOU FUCK! (beat) olly: haha he said "slutty bitches" saraline: SHUT THE HEAVEN UP (saraline slaps olly with a candy hand) olly: ABUSE saraline: shut the frickle frackle up and stop flipping swearing, you gosh darn piece of shoot. wendell: does anyone else here think the earth is flat ansi: nobody here thinks that wendell: shut up you slutty bitch ansi: stop bullying me or i'll call the swat olly: this is so sad can we get one like? ansi: sure (gives olly one like) saraline: is this loss? ansi: no it isnt, shut your hecking heck (peter from family guy walks in) peter: nyehhehheh it's me peetah. i hope no one slaps my bauls off today (ansi slaps peter's balls off) ansi: go away you disgusting unfunny fatass peter: ur mom gay lol #roasted ansi: fuck off peter: bye (peter sharts out through the ceiling) ansi: bye fucko wendell: can we stop swearing now you slutty sonsabitches saraline: as long as you stop calling us slutty bitches, yes. wendell: ok then. ansi: now let’s worry about THE METOR COMING DOWN TO FUCKING KILL US ALL! saraline: ansi, stop swearing or so help me god i will break your skinny neck and kill you ansi: SARALINE NO saraline: saraline yes. olly: is anyone gonna come look at the ponies or nah ansi: after we stop this god damn metor. saraline: ANSI STOP wendell: saraline, can you just shut the heck off? no one gives a shit about whatever you're on about. ansi: this is so sad alexa play despacito (characters from other universes comes into the room) sans: hi im sans undertale from undertale rick: *buuurp* he-hey morty why the fuck are we here morty: aw jeez rick, i don't know! rick: go-*buuurp*-od damnit, morty (drinks alcohol out of a flask and burps again) puppycorn: whats up, fellow christians?! wendell: i'm jewish you fucking sonic the hedgehog lookin hecklord puppycorn: i don't care, you're a christian now unikitty: this is epic! puppycorn: heaven yeah!!! very epic!!! olly: guys are y'all forgetting there are ponies in the hallway rick: yeah who the fuck cares. fuck off saraline: i fucking hate this (alexa plays despacito) sans: oh shit fuck i love his song (ansi dabs so hard his arms fall off) olly: oof unikitty: F saraline: gosh dang it to heck, ansi ansi: hey guys look! i dont even have arms anymore olly: this is so sad, can we hit women? saraline: OLLY NO olly: OLLY YES. SHUT THE HECK OFF SARALINE saraline: no hawkodile: i dont know about y'all but i'd rather be playing fortnite right now ansi: me too! i would play with you iF I STILL HAD MY FUCKING ARMS saraline: ANSI WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING ansi: sorry (every dangan ronpa character known to man (except those smelly fucks shinguji and haiji) break in) hajime: sorry we were late lmao komaeda: ur mom gay ansi: shut up, komaeda komaeda: no u unikitty: epic puppycorn: hey what the fuck i hate anime unikitty: anime is good fuck off richard: hey. why is everyone swearing so much unikitty: no gods no masters motherfucker ansi: fortnite olly: fortnite wendell: i'm hungry saraline: shut up, wendell ansi: i love anime dennis: i see you're a man of culture as well ansi: what animes do you like, dennis dennis: jojo's bizarre adventure and love live ansi: oh, so you're a love live fan? name the main protagonist. dennis: honoka kousaka ansi: wow you're a fucking WEEB dennis: aND SO ARE YOU ansi: ITS A COMPLIMENT YOU LITTLE- saraline: can the both of you shut up? i have a migraine ansi: sorry saraline olly: FORTNITE ansi: what about it? olly: ANSI PLAY FORTNITE WITH ME ansi: olly i'd love to play fortnite with you but I DON'T HAVE ARMS rick: here drink this arm growing juice. it gives you arms ansi: oh sweet thanks strange old man rick: cool now fuck off (ansi drinks the arm growing juice and grows arms) (ansi celebrates by t-posing) hawkodile: nice can we play fortnite? olly: fortnite machine ��️roke ansi: wait shit the computer broke!? FUCK wendell: i want to die sans: I'm sans olly: nice saraline: nine puppycorn: nice saraline: nine eleven olly: SARALINE STOP IT saraline: you can't tell me what to do (ansi t-poses again) saraline: ansi, did you do 9/11? ansi: yep saraline: oh christ hawkodile: 9/11 is unepic sans: very true (everyone has a moment of silence for all the victims of 9/11) wendell: ansi i'm taking you to international court for doing 9/11 ansi: well shit olly: this is so sad can we get icaly in brazil? saraline: olly fuck the shut up olly: k olly: ansi i can't believe you did 9/11. how could you? ansi: sowwy. wendell: shit, he apologized. guess i can't take him to court now. ansi: nice olly: nice saraline: nice (everyone else says nice) saraline: can we get out of here? it's too dang crowded. ansi: wanna go to hell? saraline: k ansi: epic. lets go (the gang goes to the first layer of hell) ansi: welcome to hell dudes sans: this is epic olly: wheres satan ansi: he died saraline: f Category:Movies Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:BEST MOVIE EVER